Talk:Quest for Glory Omnipedia
Category cleanup We have an over abundance of redundant categories. I.E., people, and characters being used for both fictional characters. Technically people should probably be used only for real world people, characters for fictional. Then there are the "people by race", which should actually be "characters by race". Although, for example, all katta characters could easily be put under main category of "katta", with katta, put under characters category, but it isn't dilluted too bad yet. Towns and cities are being used for both places that are technically towns and places that are technically cites. It should be one or the other for each place. Then there are the particularly "speculative" title categories, like "grey characters", evil characters, bad duys, enemies, good characters, etc, which are fairly pointless, and bordering on redundant. Male and female are also pretty pointless categories, imo. Also clean up the QFG 1 vs QFG1 category. The latter is proper format, used in the other Sierra wikis, KQ1, SQ1, etc. I suggest simplifying and reduce categories, and sticking to only a few main chategories.Baggins 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I vote for using "characters", it's a much more official term since we're working with fiction. I didn't really get the evil/good/grey categories since this isn't D&D so the alignments aren't really set in stone. :P I think all places should be in the places category, but it may not be a bad thing to have a subcategory like "settlements" to put all the towns, cities, villages, etc in. I kind of like the male/female categories -- especially since for some races (i.e. the katta) it can be hard to tell. I don't know that we need "characters by race" but I do think it's good that each race with characters have a category with both the man article (Katta) and the characters in that category. Also, I like the occupation categories. I don't think it hurts anything, at the very least, to have all our merchants in one place. Definitely agree with the QFG1 thing. Also, I don't know that we need two QFG1 categories -- everyone who is in the EGA is also in the VGA. Except for a few details, they're virtually the same so it seems a bit redundant to have BOTH QfG1 categories. With QfG2, though, it's necessary since the VGA isn't canon. I'm making sense right? I just woke up a little bit ago and I haven't had coffee yet. :P Grahamburger 18:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) School for Heroes Kickstarter Not sure where this should be posted, if at all, on the Wiki Lori Cole has posted on the Quest for More Glory forums about her and Corey's upcoming Kickstarter campaign. I just wanted to get the news on here somewhere, and didn't know if it should be new page or not, but somebody on the forums did mention about editing the School for Heroes page about it. Here's the link for those interested: Lori Ann Cole's post on QFMG Orion Rezil (talk) 06:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up!Baggins (talk) 07:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::We do have a School for Heroes article. It can still be updated, with any nwe information Although it may need to be 'split' at somepoint!Baggins (talk) 07:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think we have enough info to split the articles yet, but at some point it'd probably be good to do a "School for Heroes (website)" article and a "School for Heroes (Kickstarter)" or "School for Heroes (game)" article. I'll try to keep updating as we find out more! Crayauchtin (talk) 17:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm noticing a recurring item on these pages that I consider to be an issue. Throwaway joke lines are being taken as part of official history. Like the line about Spielburg castle's flagstones coming from East Germany (or was that West?). Now the page talks about Spielburg importing construction materials from Germany. Unless I'm missing an attempt by the wiki to be humorous, I just don't think so much credence should be put on these joke lines.Retro Gamer Dad (talk) 21:03, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :See Anachronism, and QFG Omnipedia:Canon Policy - talk) 11:51, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Front page Much appreciation if someone can improve the front page, and fix the colors of the menus!?!Baggins (talk) 11:49, February 14, 2017 (UTC)